Talk:List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
The new title is much better. JeagerEX12 (talk) 19:50, July 29, 2018 (UTC) I'm Here to Debate John Kricfalusi In my opinion, John Kricfalusi indeed should get a page here. 1. Sexually harassed young female animators, as can be clearly seen through not only their own reports, but also some of John K's commentaries, introductions, and other live footage. 2. Sent death threats to one of his animators. --Miru96 (talk) 02:53, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Regarding Donald Trump Serious question here, feel free to ban me from the wiki for asking, but why on Earth is Donald Trump, whose climate change denial makes him among the greatest threats faced by humanity as a whole, not allowed an article on this wiki, yet he is allowed an article on the Real-Life Heroes wiki despite this? I simply don't understand it. Ohdear15 (talk) 03:27, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Because the people who run the wikia especially Hoppingclaims, believe Trumps lies about being a good man and think anyone who says otherwise is biased and a brainwashed leftest. Batmanity. I dont run this page dumbass, and he is a good man and he has done alot of good for the country despite what CNN tells you SDS4800 (talk) 20:12, July 6, 2019 (UTC) How on Earth can someone like Donald Trump a racist, misogynistic, antisemitic ("During his 2016 campaign, Trump tweeted a blatantly anti-Semitic image featuring a picture of Hillary Clinton pasted over a backdrop of $100 bills with a six-pointed star — the Jewish Star of David — alongside her face." In December 2015, he made an address to members of the Republican Jewish Coalition that was filled with anti-Semitic stereotypes. A few examples of what he said, "Stupidly, you want to give money. ...You're not going to support me because I don't want your money.", "I'm a negotiator, like you folks." and "Is there anyone in this room who doesn't negotiate deals? Probably more than any room I've ever spoken.") Islamophobic and far-right authoritarian demogogue not be listed as a Real Life Villain? This is just baffling. He has been stirring up anti-Muslim bigotry and xenophobia, especially Hispanophobia, since he started his Presidential campaign. As of June 2019, he has been accused of either sexual assault or rape by 21 different women. He has had longstanding ties with the Italian American and Russian Mafias spanning decades. He has long been accused of money laundering, tax fraud, tax evasion and has stood accused of defrauding over 5000 people of $40 million using his Trump University "education" company. His bigotry as demonstrated, in both his actions and rhetoric, has emboldened far-right extremists as has been seen in the uptick in far-right hate crimes and terrorist activity since he was elected President. He has cozying up to authoritarian dictators and simultaneously driving a wedge between the United States and countries with democratically-elected governments. Bottom line, he's a villain and he should rightly have his own page on this website. Peter Crean (talk:Peter Crean talk ) 20:09, August 16, 2019 (UTC) He has not done a thing for the country and you know it. Batmanity I can name a shitload of great things he has done, but you'd refuse to acknowlage because your so against him SDS4800 (talk) 20:35, July 6, 2019 (UTC) hate crimes and terrorist activity. Bottom line, he's a villain and he should rightly have his own page on this website. Peter Crean He has not done a thing for the country and you know it. Batmanity I can name a shitload of great things he has done, but you'd refuse to acknowlage because your so against him SDS4800 (talk) 20:35, July 6, 2019 (UTC) Launched an initiative to decriminalize homosexuality abroad Trump administration launches global initiative to end criminalization of homosexuality, made peace with North Korea Donald Trump, Kim Jong-un pledge peace and security at Singapore summit but doubt surrounds denuclearisation pact, deported Jakiw Palij in 2018 Nazi prison guard Jakiw Palij who was deported by Donald Trump dies in Germany and ordered the strike against Abu Bakr al-Baghadi.ISIS leader Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi is dead. Here are 6 things you need to know--Xbsv (talk) 20:20, November 29, 2019 (UTC) I am Chibiyima! Did you mention me on the Disallowed pages? Because I'm curious! [[User:CrysRocksXY|'~☆CrysRocksXY☆~']] 09:33, February 1, 2019 (UTC)) This is one of the worst U$ propaganda sites in existence So, let’s look at all the people that are banned from there being articles about George W. Bush, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA I am sure the millions murdered by U$ imperialism will see him as that. Tony Blair, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of the UK. Again, another war criminal banned from being added. Do you need to see the effects that U$ uranium depleted shells have had on environment of Iraq, the ones that are still causing mass birth defects in children? Or the women and children murdered by U$ troops or that his illegal war led to the rise of Daesh/Islamic state? Winston Churchill are we going to ignore the millions killed in the Bengal famine. Yet you have every socialist hero listed as real-life villains, Lenin, Stalin, Mao, Hoxha, Kim Il Sung, Kim Jong Il. Because those who are fighting against capitalism and U$ imperialism are ‘villains’ yet those who perpetrate the crimes of the U$ empire are ‘heroes’. This site is the worst example of using capitalist mass media to drum up support for Amerikkkan war crimes and Amerikkkan centric view of the world and history. If you had any face you would either add people like Clinton, Bush, Trump and Churchill or remove articles about heroes like Kim Il Sung, Kim Jong Il, Kim Jong Suk and Kim Jong Un. You won’t though cause this site is a U$ imperialist indoctrination tool to drum up support for U$ world hegemony! Death to U$ imperialism! Long Live the DPRK! Long Live Respected Leader Kim Jong Un! You know you can just remove them, right? Also, is this Follower Of Juche? 2 things 1. This should just be called the blacklist 2. Animals should not be banned, there are legitmately evil animals who are NOT simply acting out of instinct, such as Gustave the crocodile. Cropfist 23:47, September 17, 2019 (UTC) "Controversial"? We need to add some criteria on what constitutes someone being "controversial". I'm seeing the word being thrown around a lot on this page, with no context as to how these people could be considered controversial, especially in cases where it's not immediately obvious to the reader (the "Entertainment Industry" section is the worst offender in this regard - Stephen Hillenburg? Seriously?). T60RM (talk) 16:44, December 3, 2019 (UTC)